narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182
Löschen kannst du mal hier sehn welche von diesen dateien du löschen kannst. müssten viele dabei sein die wir nicht mehr benötigen [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 16:38, 25. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Nichtindizierte Seiten Hi Johnny, ich hab hier mal was gemacht, hoffe es passt. Gruß [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']] (?!) [[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 15:53, 12. Mai 2011 (UTC) ---- Light Novels Es scheint eine endlose Welle an Light Novels aus Japan zu geben, denn wenn ich das richtig deute, geht es um Jiraiya und seine Bücher, wobei der Titel dem des Die Geschichte eines unbeugsamen Ninja verdammt ähnlich sieht. Könntest du bitte einen Blick (oder mehrere xD) drauf werfen und schauen, was da an Infos verraten wird (und wie wir den Titel übersetzen sollen)? YukiWarZoneChat-Mod(Contact) 11:55, 1. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ---- Hi, kurze Frage: Was muss man davon halten bzw. interessiert uns das? -> http://de.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Insights/nonportableinfoboxes Gruß [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']]Little Boss(Dissi) 16:40, 23. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Und noch eine Frage, da du der Übersetzungsspezialist bist. In dem Sonderkapitel "Boruto - Road to B", wo Mitsuki seine Kameraden vorstellt, gibt es eine Stelle/Sprechblase/Gedankenkasten auf Seite 2 unten links. MS schreibt da "He was born into this world as an elite genin." (eindeutig eine Aussage über Boruto). MR schreibt an der Stelle aber "Of course, she too, is an elite jounin by birth." (eindeutig eine Aussage über Hinata). Jetzt stellt sich die Frage, welches von beiden richtig ist - da es ja hier die Kontroverse darüber gibt, ob Hinata nun Jonin ist oder nicht. Kannst du das irgendwie herausfinden, wenn es dazu Raws gibt? Gruß [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']]Little Boss(Dissi) 12:19, 28. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Unser fleißiger User Testi0 hat eine Seite mit den RAWs gefunden. Ich hoffe das bringt Licht ins Dunkle: imagebam.com/gallery/nyh1mnrko6bmahxkqo99gjhgrhax9irx Gruß [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']]Little Boss(Dissi) 15:07, 14. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :Super, danke dir^^ [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']]Little Boss(Dissi) 15:09, 15. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Ausklappen Hey, Johnny! Vielleicht erinnerst du dich, ich hab dich schonmal um Rat gefragt, als es darum ging, etwas von diesem Wiki in ein anderes zu übertragen. (Genauer: Die Spoiler-Funktion, die bei exaktem Kopieren des Quellentextes eines gespoilerten Artikels nicht funktioniert hat) Mein jetziges Anliegen ist da ganz ähnlich: Ich würde gerne Tabellen ein- und ausklappen, so wie z.B. unten auf deiner eigenen Seite mit den Charakteren und Parametern ("Charakterstatistik"). Dafür habe ich versucht, "Ausrüstungen und Waffen" zu kopieren, was allerdings dazu führte, dass einfach alle Tabellen untereinander zu sehen waren (vgl. http://de.doujinshi.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto-Waffen?venotify=created). Kannst du mir sagen, wie ich das hinbekomme? Wäre sehr cool. PJGR (Diskussion) 22:50, 4. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Danke! PJGR (Diskussion) 18:05, 5. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Interviewfragen Synchronsprecherin Beate Pfeiffer Hey Johnny182, im Animanga Wiki haben wir gerade die coole Chance, einer berühmten Synchronsprecherin Fragen zu ihrem Beruf zu stellen. Entweder zu ihren Rollen oder auch dem Job allgemein. Was man da genau im Berufsleben tut, wie man Synchronsprecher wird, welches die coolsten Rollen waren etc. Schau mal hier! Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du das Thema auch spannend findest! Vielleicht hast du ja auch eine Frage, die ich dann an Frau Pfeiffer weiterleite und wirst so Teil des Interviews. Ich bin gespannt! :) Viele Grüße, Springteufel Springteufel (Diskussion) 10:07, 28. Sep. 2015 (UTC) ---- Hi, schau doch bitte mal auf meine Dissi, wegen dieser Infoboxen. Ich hab da immer noch keine Ahnung von (mit diesem Media Wiki kenn ich mich nicht aus). [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']]Little Boss(Dissi) 15:33, 16. Okt. 2015 (UTC) ---- Da bin ich (mal wieder), und zwar mit der Frage, ob hier noch mehr aktive Admins als du & Sin gebraucht werden? Wenn ja, gäbe es (unter den restlichen wenigen aktiven hier) bestimmt welche, die den Posten gerne übernehmen würden - u.A. auch mich, zumal die Anzahl an komischen Aktivitäten in diesem Wikia sich in den letzten Wochen angehäuft hat.. [[Benutzer:YukiWarZone|'// WarZone']]Chat-Mod·Stub-King·Episode-Guy(Contact) 13:04, 14. Nov. 2015 (UTC) :Ja, so kann man's auch sehen. Also ich wär' da auf jeden Fall "bereit" (?), ich weiß nicht, wie das jetzt mit anderen Usern steht, da müsste man dann mal nachfragen o: [[Benutzer:YukiWarZone|'// WarZone']]Chat-Mod·Stub-King·Episode-Guy(Contact) 13:03, 15. Nov. 2015 (UTC) ::Aaaah, was eine Erleichterung, jetzt kann ich die ganzen Bilder direkt löschen, sonst komm' ich immer so durcheinander. x.x Vielen Dank. :) & könntest du bei Diskussion:Jibaku Fuda: Kassei mal schauen? Die japanische Schriftweise steht da noch ohne Gewähr. [[Benutzer:YukiWarZone|'// WarZone']]Chat-Mod·Stub-King·Episode-Guy(Contact) 20:12, 17. Nov. 2015 (UTC) ---- Wir wollen dich eigentlich gar nicht mit so einer Lappalie belästigen, aber ein User gibt leider keine Ruhe - schaust du bitte einmal hier. Danke dir^^ [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']]Little Boss(Dissi) 08:59, 4. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Ich hab' mich mit meinen bescheidenen Japanisch-Kenntnissen da an was erinnert und ich hoffe, es hilft. Wenn nicht, wirst du ja sehen, was der User von dir will - es wird nach dir persönlich verlangt! :D [[Benutzer:YukiWarZone|'// WarZone']] → Mini-Boss·Stub-King·Episode-Guy(Contact) 11:07, 4. Dez. 2015 (UTC) :Ich hab' mit meinem kleinen Japanisch ein bisschen Übersetzer gespielt, ich würde dich aber nochmal bitten, da rüberzuschauen. x.x Also, zuerst wären Infos aus dieser Seite und diesem Tweet 'ne Riesen-Hilfe. Bei Boruto verwirrt mich vor allem das Erscheinungsdatum (sowohl vom Spin-Off, als auch von der eigentlichen Serie - Januar oder Frühjahr?). Bei Itachi Shinden müsste man in Erfahrung bringen, ob der Strang in die Shippuuden eingebaut wird, oder ob es dazu wirklich einen eigenen Anime gibt. Schonmal vielen Dank dir. ^^ [[Benutzer:YukiWarZone|'// WarZone']] → Mini-Boss·Stub-King·Episode-Guy(Contact) 15:40, 20. Dez. 2015 (UTC) ---- Kurze Frage: Warum hast du das Bild von Kaguya mit Byakugan zurückgesetzt? War die Colorierung nicht offiziell? Gruß [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']]Little Boss(Dissi) 12:00, 6. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Namenskorrektur Hallo Johnny, habe eine Bitte, könntest du in deiner "Von-dir-erstellte-Artikel-Tabelle" folgende Artikel umbennen: *Irukas Vater = Ikkaku Umino *Irukas Mutter = Kohari Umino *Motois Eule = Fukuemon Die richtigen Namen wurden im 4. Databook nun bekannt gegeben. [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 18:59, 13. Aug. 2016 (UTC) :Danke. :-) [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 20:13, 15. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Hi, könntest du bitte noch folgende Jutsu in deiner Artikel-Tabelle umbenennen: *Chakura no Kusari = Kongou Fuusa *Irukas Kekkai-Jutsu = Isshi Toujin *Oi-Nin no Kekkai Ninjutsu = Kekkaifu: Gansoukou *Jikuukan Kekkai = Hiraishin: Dourai *Youton no Yoroi = Youton Chakura Moodo Die Namen sind ebenfalls aus den Schriften des Jin. Schonmal Danke im Voraus^^ Gruß, Testi0 (Diskussion) 18:24, 5. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Namenskorrektur II Hallo Johnny, könntest du bitte noch folgende Techniken in deiner Artikel-Tabelle umbenennen: *Rariatto = Raiton: Rariatto *Sansan = Chiroukyuu *Kanchi Shisutemu Jutsu = Kanchi Suikyuu Die Namen entstammen den Schriften des Jin. Vielen Dank im Voraus^^, [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 20:57, 11. Sep. 2016 (UTC) RE: Adminernennung Hallo Johnny, ja ähh.... das nenn ich mal eine Überraschung.^^ Joa, dann werde ich mal ein bissl rumadministrieren. xD lg [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 06:34, 27. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Wo wir gerade bei rumadministrieren sind... Seit kurzem komme ich von hier nicht mehr "hinter die Kulissen". Da waren sonst immer die Reiter, mit denen ich da hingekommen bin. Gibt es eine andere Möglichkeit oder muss ich mir den Link jetzt merken. Zweite Sache: Nachdem das heute einen neuen "Firmennamen" (?) bekommen hat, kann ich unsere Hauptseite nicht mehr bearbeiten bzw. werde ich auf ihr als "nicht angemeldet" angezeigt. Gruß [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007七罪']]Little Boss(Dissi) 11:34, 27. Sep. 2016 (UTC) :Die zweite Sache hat sich erledigt ;) [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007七罪']]Little Boss(Dissi) 14:02, 27. Sep. 2016 (UTC) :Äh... xD Anders gefragt: Wie komme ich in die Bereiche, in die nur Admins kommen. Wo die ganzen Statistiken, verwaiste Seite, Seiten ohne Verlinkung, nicht genutzte Dateien etc. zu finden sind? Und auch das, wo man gewisse Funktionen des Wikis ein- und ausstellen kann? Keine Ahnung wie ich das nennen soll^^ Gruß [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007七罪']]Little Boss(Dissi) 18:23, 27. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Hervorgehobene Videos - Mitarbeit an Skripten Hallo Johnny182! Wir sind aktuell dabei, für den deutschsprachigen Raum einige hervorgehobene Videos zu erstellen, und da die Narutopedia ein gut besuchtes Wiki ist, haben wir uns dafür entschieden hier anzufangen. Uns liegt viel daran, dass die Community am Skriptprozess beteiligt ist, sodass die Videos inhaltlich so umgesetzt werden, dass ihr mit der inhaltlichen Qualität einverstanden seid, in dem uns möglichen Spielraum. Da du sowohl Admin als auch langjähriger Bearbeiter bist, wollten wir gerne mit dir zusammenarbeiten um die Skripte zu verbessern. Wir haben bisher 6 Videos erstellt, basierend auf den Videos aus dem englischen Wiki. Gerade bei den ersten Videos gibt es vermutlich noch Luft nach oben, und genau da würde ich gerne mit dir zusammenarbeiten um die künftigen Videos/Versionen zu verbessern. * Boruto_Uzumaki * Hagoromo_Ootsutsuki * Kaguya_Ootsutsuki * Mitsuki * Obito_Uchiha * Sarada_Uchiha Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du generell daran interessiert wärst, beim Faktencheck sowie der Infodichte zu helfen :) M 17:27, 24. Jul. 2018 (UTC) :Noch eine weitere Sache - ich habe mit dem Team geredet und wir würden gerne dabei helfen, die Wiki-Hauptseite, Navigation und Diskussionen-Kategorien mit neuen Informationen zu Boruto zu ergänzen. Eine kleine generelle Aufhübschung und Aktualisierung sozusagen. :Wir würden hier gerne bald loslegen, und werden in gut zwei Wochen damit beginnen, wenn wir von dir nichts hören. Aber wir freuen uns natürlich such danach über deine Rückmeldung und vielleicht hast du ja auch wieder Lust, zusammen mit uns aktiv zu werden :) :M 05:37, 1. Aug. 2018 (UTC)